


At the End of the Day

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Steve helps Tony get undressed after a long day, gently fending off his overtures along the way.Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo - Tuxedo & Tony Stark Bingo - Writing Format: Past Tense
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from @omg-just-peachy: “You need sleep” Steve + Tony
> 
> Name of Piece: At the End of the Day  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Square Number: A2 - Writing Format: Past Tense  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Stony   
> Warning: domestic fluff, sleep deprived!Tony  
> Summary: Steve helps Tony get undressed after a long day, gently fending off his overtures along the way.   
> Word Count: 416

The gala had run into the early hours of the morning, with Tony having already put in more than a full day. He’d started with an early flight from London to New York -- reviewing SI paperwork the whole damn trip -- and hit the ground running. He’d barely had anything to eat and the single scotch he’d allowed himself that evening had hit him harder than expected. 

Tony stared blearily at Steve, holding out his wrist as he mumbled, “I swear to god, I used to be able to remove these in my sleep.” 

Steve smiled softly as he worked the shiny red and gold cufflinks through the buttonholes. “Well, then obviously you need sleep.” 

“What I need,” Tony huffed, “is for my sexy hunk of a boyfriend to strip me naked and ravish me thoroughly.” He leaned into Steve’s warm, comforting bulk, resting his forehead against his beloved’s broad chest. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, sweetheart. Here, let me get your tie.” Tony took a step back and lifted his chin, allowing Steve to deftly unravel his tie and slide it from under the collar before placing a peck on Tony’s lips. “Want me to get the studs, too?” 

“You’re all the stud I need, hot stuff.” Tony leered and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Glad to hear it. But you know what I meant.” Tony held out his arms to either side, and Steve worked his way down Tony’s chest, unfastening each stud and setting it aside along with the cufflinks. Tony then shrugged out of the tuxedo shirt and was about to wad it up and toss it across the room, but Steve intervened, taking it out of his hand and draping it across a chair instead. “No need to make more work for the people who do your laundry.” 

“Yeah - they’ll have their hands full cleaning the sheets we’re gonna wreck with our all night sex marathon, am I right?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “No, you are not. You need sleep more than you need any of that, darlin’.” 

“Says you,” Tony pouted. Yawning widely as he stepped out of his trousers, he lost his balance and Steve shot out an arm to steady him, raising one eyebrow as he did. “Okay, fine,” Tony sighed. “But will you wake me in the best way tomorrow morning?” 

“As in hot coffee for you and something cream-filled for me?” Steve asked, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips. 

“You know me so well, sunshine.”


End file.
